The Last Wolf Suite
by audi
Summary: Sometimes, magick isn't the only answer. EriolxSyaoran, TomoyoSakura, mentions of TouyaxYukito, former SyaoranxSakura


Disclaimer: CLAMP is my hero. Yes, the quote is Oscar Wilde's.   
  
Pairings: EriolxShoran, Tomoyo+Sakura, mentions of TouyaxYuki, past ShoranxSakura.   
  
Summary: Sometimes, magick isn't just isn't enough.   
  
Before you ask, no i _do not_ know what possessed me to write this *   
  
Yeah… i was going to make some of the dialogue in Japanese, then i chose not to. Heh, i wasn't going to have any dialogue, but it just kind of happened, i don't know why or how. Anyway, Eriol is a *bit* OOC and Shoran definitely is (if you compare him to the series), he's the way that i think he is. Uh… yaoi fan i may be, but i do think that Sakura and Shoran are cute together. i also think that Eriol and Shoran are cute together. Mou!   
  
Xiao-lang = "Little Wolf" and the title is from a Rurouni Kenshin song [for fans, it's the instrumental played during many of Kenshin's fights. Daisuki!!] because i was listening to it and thought the title fit.   
  
audi  
thegoddess@goddess.com   
  
-----------  
  
A kiss can ruin a human life – Oscar Wilde, _A Woman of No Importance_  
  
-----------  
  
**The Last Wolf Suite  
  
**  
I've watched him, my little wolf, for sometime now. He was so young, so unsure, when I met him. He had grown up expecting to be the new Card Master, and it was hard for him to think otherwise. He gave up his childhood so that he could fulfil the Li family honour. It was all about the Clow Cards, I'm still surprised that they accepted the fact that Sakura-san got them and not him.   
  
Sakura-san's always been a bit out of it. I've living in Tomoeda for a few months, I guess I kind of missed it. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun missed Japan, too, and who am I to deny them anything? Sakura-san's sixteen now and in high school, along with Daidouji-san and Xiao-chan, and she still doesn't know about Yue's alter form and her onii-chan. The two of them have been living in the same flat since they left high school. She really is oblivious. She's as oblivious to the way that Daidouji looks at her and has always looked at her as she is with Touya-san's relationship with Yukito-san. Xiao-chan knows that.   
  
Xiao-chan, my little wolf. Though I never call him either of them to his face, that's how I think of him. After Sakura-san finished converting the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards, Xiao-chan told her that he loved her. I had noticed his blushing before that. Every time Sakura-san was near, he'd get all jumpy. I know that he bought a bear to make for her. Sakura-san apparently took a while to answer. The answer was that she loved him, too. So, the two of them became an item. Whatever. I can't help but feel insanely jealous whenever I see the two of them together… holding hands… kissing…   
  
All was well, I suppose, until recently. They were happy enough, well, as happy as the two of them could be. See, they _look_ like the perfect couple from afar. I can't deny that the two of them look adorable standing next to each other. Sakura-san is adorable and Xiao-chan is, well, Xiao-chan is Xiao-chan. Daidouji has always been supportive, but she never expected to have Sakura-san anyway. She probably never will, but that's okay, Sakura-san's happiness has always been foremost to her. As for me? I'm not like Daidouji. From the moment I saw Xiao-lang, I wanted him. Who wouldn't? So what? I'm the reincarnation of his ancestor. Does that really mean we're family? I think not.   
  
So Sakura-san and Xiao-chan got along nicely, only there were a few problems. Sakura-san is not exactly the ideal girlfriend. She's nice and caring and everybody loves her, but that's nothing to base a relationship on. Also, Xiao-chan doesn't have a clue how to treat a girlfriend (I say 'doesn't' because he never has and I doubt that he will). As awkward as he can get normally, he's even more so around her. Sakura-san meant to tame him, but no one can tame my little wolf.   
  
My little wolf is in my arms now, crying. Sakura-san told him that it's over. Sakura-san dumped him.   
  
Now I'm torn. Should I loathe Sakura-san for making my Xiao-chan hurt like this or should I buy her a present for giving me this chance? Well, he _did_ come to _me_ when she broke up with him. Ruby Moon let him in and he came running to my chair, where he knew I'd be, and flung himself in my arms.   
  
He's crying because she dumped him.   
  
Normal friends wouldn't take advantage of the situation. Then again, normal friends wouldn't perform magick that could harm the other party (but I haven't done that in years). There's not really anything normal about the situation, though. Xiao-chan is not a normal guy. He's Li Xiao-lang, commander of some strong magick. But, inside, he's just a confused child. He doesn't know where to go or what to do.   
  
His sobs have slowed down, but the hand rubbing his back hasn't. No, I'm not just looking for a reason to touch him. I really don't know what to do, and I wish that he would tell me. I want to make him feel better, but how do I go about doing that? My way would probably scare him. I know he probably didn't come here to ask me to kiss it better.   
  
"Eriol… kun…?" he asks, his head on my shoulder. I think this is the first time he has ever used my first name. Involuntarily I shudder. Not knowing the question, I just pat his back encouragingly. "Thank you."   
  
"I'll always be here should you need me, Xiao-lang."   
  
He looks up at me and I can see the gratitude in his eyes. "Sakura-chan… we were…" he mumbles. It is a sentence that makes sense only to him. "I just… why?"   
  
"Maybe, Xiao-lang, you weren't meant for each other," his eyes widen and his expression asks me how I can possibly think that. "You love Sakura-san, right?" he nods, "the question is, how do you love her? Why do you love her?" his eyebrows draw together in thought or offence, I'm not sure. "Sakura-san is cheerful and easygoing, but she also possesses very strong magick. I think, Xiao-lang, that, somewhere along the way, you got friendship, awe and love mixed up. You're young, search in your heart for the one you love most. If it's still her, then it's still her, but you don't need to know straightaway. Perhaps Sakura-san was also questioning your relationship and what it meant to the both of you."   
  
His eyes widen. I love his eyes. They're so expressive. He tries to keep his expressions locked away, but I can always read his eyes. "Eriol-kun?" he asks again, this time more sure of himself. "Can you hold me for a little longer?" I smile and nod, slightly surprised by his question. My arms tighten around him, holding him possessively (I hope he doesn't notice).   
  
"I'll hold you for as long as you like, Xiao-chan." It's a whisper, so low that I don't think my little wolf heard my slip. Maybe he did, though, as he's since nuzzled closer to me. He's completely stopped crying.   
  
He's fallen asleep. I carry my precious bundle up to my bedroom and lay him down. My little wolf is so precious when he's sleeping. 'I can resist everything but temptation. The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it.' Truer words were never spoken. Hesitantly I press my lips to his in a brief taste of sweetness. Somehow I force myself to walk away from him only to find that I can't. He's latched on to my wrist, restricting my movement. Again I look to his eyes to read him. Where I expected hurt I found content, where I expected loathe I found… love?   
  
"Again?" he whispers. It sounds like a plea. "Please, Eriol…"   
  
How can I refuse such a request? My lips are on his again, my hands are holding him to me. I _really_ must send Sakura-san a 'thank you'. I'm kissing him and all is right in the world. 

* * *

:: e-mail audi :: fanfiction main :: 


End file.
